The Tsutsumi Twins
Narumi and Masumi Tsutsumi(born November 23, 1991) are two budding faces within House Tsutsumi, gaining significant power within the family for women of their age. They both received basic education in scholarly pursuits in higher education and martial arts in the family dojo. Education wise Narumi broke away into more modelling and international business while Masumi focused on her martial arts and internal affairs for the family. The two are inseparable, even when they often argue. They were known to be very close to their younger cousin, Jaydayne Pendragon, in their younger years when he’d have summer vacations in Japan. Though they became estranged with Pendragon during their late teen years and earlier adulthood, due to family drama Now that they hold more influence and Pendragon became a worldwide name, they’ve begun trying to get back in touch with their cousin through connecting with his fiancée, Renee Jonae. Narumi: The more colourful and daintier of the twins, basically a young woman who hasn’t broken out of her J-Pop idol aspirations. She uses her cuteness and actual moderate singing talents to gain sway over people and lives the lavish life whenever she can. Though she appears innocent, she does have a harmless playful mischievous streak and can be amoral when not teetered to her loved ones. Pushed far enough by someone who crosses certain lines to her(displaying bigotry, harming her family), behind her smile can find an inner coldness that doesn’t let go of a grudge and can she can be dangerously petty. In younger years, she was known to often hide behind Masumi and would sic her twin on those who didn’t obey her “authority”, often “terrorizing” Jaydayne whenever she felt he forget she was his “elder”(despite being only a few months older). In current time, though she’d never admit it, she’s grown to admire the man Pendragon has become and his journey despite the family not supporting him until he became a big name in Japan. Feeling it was a travesty that kin, let alone one she forever considers her junior, to be left to their devices without support, she leads the family to be a more progressive and accepting of others. Though she ruthlessly teases Jaydayne, she is very fond of Renee Jonae for being there for him when the family wasn’t and also has a fixation on seeing Renee as some sort of French Beyonce..even to Renee’s awkwardness, though they get along well. Masumi: The more stern and outwardly traditional of the twin sisters, Masumi is basically a “tomboy” that tries to mix her untraditional nature with the weight of still being traditional in dress and honour, giving her a type of complex. She has a cute face, just like her sister, but beneath it is a body of a bodybuilder of extreme psychical capability through years of training the multiple martial arts and even wrestling. Still, she dresses “like a lady”. When it comes to Narumi, despite being twin sisters, she takes the quasi guardian role, always protecting her and trying to convince Narumi to act properly in the way people demand of women of Japan. In a mixture of her nature and environment, she’s become someone easily flustered and made upset, as she tackles a world that doesn’t accept her. Between the sisters, Masumi was the one who actually spent most of the time with Pendragon in the summer breaks. They would often train together in martial arts and swordsmanship. Though she was just a hardworking as Jaydayne, if not slightly more so, she admired how he good he was at keeping his dignified composure and his superior handling of the sword. This eventually turned into jealousy, as the true elders of the family would often compare them, noting that Pendragon would be perfect if not for him being a hafu and “rumours” of his love of a lower “caste”(Renee), and how they had to settle for a woman in Masumi as their chosen warrior despite her “temper issues” they blamed on her being a woman for. It wasn’t the type of praise she appreciated. While most of the time the teasing, led by Narumi, were harmless, one moment in their last meetings as youth was particularly nasty. On one particular day, in one particular summer, Jaydayne uncharacteristically teased back at the twins to stand up for himself, quipping that he had finally become taller than them, and thus no longer the baby of the trio…which triggered an insecurity in Masumi that led her to lash out at him in a physical beat down that severely hurt Jaydayne at the time and Masumi had felt ashamed of doing it ever since. All grown up, she seeks to rebuild her bond with her younger cousin and make up for her past act, her past moment of envy returning to healthy respect. Since Renee is his fiancée, she takes a protective stance towards Renee, treating her like a new little sister in the family, subconsciously attempting to prove she is a dignified warrior defending a more traditional lady/princess in Renee. Despite seeing Renee as a princess in a way that makes her protective, she does consistently remind Narumi that Renee is a professional wrestler and they have boundaries when it comes to how much they can treat her like a princess, realizing that Renee much like her breaks tradition though Renee has more stereotypical woman attributes.